Whose side are we on
by Legend Sakuyamon
Summary: Devin arrives on Lehon after a training trip to a destroyed temple and a mystery surrounding the disappearance of his wife. OC story


Devin knew something was wrong the minute he stepped off the ship onto Lehon's surface, the entire temple they no resided in emanating a cold empty feeling from its immense halls. He glanced at Revan, who gave him a wary look as they headed towards the center of the temple. The air was thick with a fog that curled around their heels as they walked, obscuring their vision partially. Once in the clearing, Devin and Revan both froze; the entire atrium destroyed beyond recognition. The walls were littered with marks and burns reminiscent of a lightsaber, an entire column crumbled from what seemed like Xero's Deadly Sight she held in high esteem. Revan spoke quietly, astounded at the damage.

"Do you have any guesses at what caused this?"

"I have several…and all of them aren't good."

"Same here…." Devin glanced at him before noticing Marabell hiding behind one of the pillars, curled into a tight ball. He ran over to her, the girl giving a squeak of surprise when he knelt next to her.

"Marabell! Are you alright?" She looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into tears, grabbing his shirt in her hands.

"It's all my fault! I couldn't stop….couldn't stop….she didn't even say goodbye!" Devin looked at her, bewildered, his adopted daughter making as much sense as a Jawa on red sand.

"Marabell, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying. You need to slow down and explain what you mean or I can't help. Who didn't say goodbye?" Marabell sniffled, her cheeks bright red from the amount of crying she had undoubtedly been doing.

"Mom! She was fighting some big guy and she suddenly started screaming…..he was in her head I know he was! He told her if she didn't come with him he'd hurt me and you and everyone else and so she left….she just looked at me and left!" Devin stared at her for a full thirty seconds before he snapped out of his stupor, taking her face in his hands lightly.

"Are you sure he was inside her head?" Marabell nodded

"Mhm, her and Orex were switching when he attacked her mind and she just collapsed…I couldn't do anything 'cause I was too afraid of him…" He looked around at Revan, who had already gotten the entire story from Bastilla via their own bond, his face set in a grave expression. Devin felt his heart sink into his stomach when he tried to contact Xero, and then even Orex through their bond, the silence reminding him too much of Mustafar. He let go of Marabell's face and pulled her into his arms, standing up quickly. She clung to his shoulders tightly, wrapping her legs around his middle. He suddenly realized how much bigger she had gotten over the months, her weight a definite indicator she was, in fact, growing up.

"Devin, I'll tell you this once, whatever has happened has been planned….there is no way in hell anyone would have guessed we were hiding here. The only indication would have been the population they created when they revived the Skywalkers here. Someone let something slip….I'm not going to accuse Xero, but the other half might have out of spite, or we may be dealing with another traitor." Devin nodded, knowing full well how much Xero's mental twin hated him for marrying her vessel and, in her words, trying to replace her. He stroked Marabell's hair slowly, noting the large black and silver furred cat that was slinking across the atrium towards them, it's thick tail twitching almost irritably. Marabell smiled and wiped her eyes on Devin's shoulder, slowly settling down in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Devin's neck and snuggled closer, her eyes drooping from her emotional exertion. Devin waited until he knew she was asleep before taking her to her room, tucking her into bed and letting the cat leap up next to her. She circled several times before settling behind her and purring loudly in content, giving Devin a look that reassured him she wouldn't leave. He smiled and patted the feline's head before leaving, shutting the door and heading to the Council chambers where Revan and Qui-Gon Jinn were speaking.

"We have to be careful with our attempts to contact her in case she is being watched by the Sith, or even the Jedi at this point. We are an enemy to both, Revan."

"That much I know…but if she is purposely blocking Devin, then how do we know she left of her own will? Orex has an unrested grudge against Devin and I, she might have finally taken full control like you say she did in the past, and left to one of the other sides…though the Sith would be the only option open for a being such as her." Qui-Gon nodded, crossing his arms.

"My only advice is if she is in fact a Sith once more….we must eliminate her before she unleashes the full potential she has in the Dark side…..both Obi Wan and I know how ruthless she can be when unrestrained, Obi wan possibly more than myself." Devin coughed lightly to alert them of his presence.

"She was still ruthless when she was restrained by the Order and I…but under the Sith, I fear it may be even worse." They both nodded, their gazes drawn to the previous Jedi Master Yoda as he entered slowly.

"Troubling this is….the Dark side of the Force, stronger it grows." Devin almost felt his heart drop out of his ribcage and into the pit of his lower intestine, dread washing over him.

" So she is a Sith?"" Yoda nodded slowly.

"Given in to the dark it seems she has." He settled his hands on his cane, looking at Devin. "Neither Orex nor Xero are to blame, overpowered, greatly she was. Far greater mystery this is." Another two hours passed before the rest of the Order were present and caught up to the events, Devin holding a public meeting to ensure everyone was on the same page. The Order agreed unanimously to conduct a search at the end of each month for two weeks at time to try and find Xero, Xero's mother looking thoroughly distraught at the news. Devin dismissed the group and sat to think, his imagination working against him, creating a new possibility after he put one to rest. He rubbed his temples in slow circles, trying to keep calm enough to formulate a plan of action for the current events. He would not stop until she was back home, even if it meant tearing the entire Empire off its hinges and turning it on its head.

* * *

She was kneeling before a tall and heavily armored man, his face guarded from view by a thick cowl. He had one hand extended over her bowed head, his thick voice lost in an ancient language as he transferred some dark power to the woman. Each second brought forth a torrent of words and more power that surrounded the both of them, creating a tangible dark red haze that curled and twisted in the air. The sound and light began to fade as the man finished, his arm withdrawing. The last words he spoke were so thickly drown out it was hard to make out the last words.

"Rise…Darth Exodus." Devin jerked awake, gasping for air as his eyes shot open. He was panting heavily, his heart thundering in his ears as he sat up slowly, a cold sweat on his body. He shook his head and pressed his palms to his eyes, shivering uncontrollably. Devin sighed and pushed the nightmare from his mind, standing and getting ready for the day. He dressed and combed his hair before grabbing both lightsabers and his mask off of the nightstand, leaving the room and walking quickly towards the atrium, he had research to do.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean the Resistance has grown?! They should have been eliminated!"

"We have not found their origin My Lord, we cannot attack until we know exactly what we are fighting." The Dark Lord growled, slamming his fist into his heavily armored thigh in frustration. "They continue to recruit at an alarming rate these past years. There is no stopping their leader….he is too determined to win." The Dark Lord glared at the Twi'lek Lord across from him, shutting the orange skinned man up. The entire Dark Council was silent, no one having any new ideas or plans on how to proceed with the predicament at hand.

"We have not searched Lehon yet My Lord; it is possible they have settled there…the planet holds a considerable amount of concentrated Force energy that they could access using alchemical processes…" The Dark Lord looked at the one who spoke, astounded by Exodus' sudden input of idea for the first time.

"Lehon? It sounds familiar…"

"From what I've researched, Lehon was the last truly successful mass revival of the Skywalkers My Lord, the entire operation was overseen by Darkstar's now late father. If we strike now, while they have lulled into a state of presumed safety, we could crush the resistance and stop their end from opposing us, leaving the Jedi to be eliminated at any time you deem necessary." The room was filled with a dull murmur at her words, the Dark Lord nodding slowly.

"This is the only course of action that allows us the first move, what numbers will you need?"

"My entire faction plus whatever clones and droids we have left, two or three other Lords to follow me to ensure the completion and command the forces evenly. We cannot underestimate Darkstar…he has an ability that rivals my own." He nodded, accepting the needs without question.

"Very well, take the best with you, capture Darkstar and his followers…I want a full prison to interrogate when you return." Exodus stood, bowing low to the Lord.

"Of course My Lord…..it shall be done to the best of both our abilities." She straightened and took the Twi'lek, two Zabraki and a single Miraluka Lord with her, telling them to prepare for immediate departure to Lehon, leaving for her quarters. Once inside, she brushed her raven black hair away from her left eye, pulling the mask off of her face for a short time.

"Are you ready?"

(( i am…but are You?))

"I am."

(( then grab your things and lets go….i have waited too long.)) She nodded and pulled on her gauntlets over the black gloves she wore, grabbing her cloak and lightsaber. (( what about Devin? should we confront him directly?))

"No…he will come to us….after we've captured the rest. I'll leave the capturing to you as long as you do not kill anyone. Just knock them out and put them away." She grabbed the ysalamiri pendant from her nightstand and replaced the black skin-tight mask over her mouth and nose. "We will deal with Devin when the correct time comes."

* * *

Devin sighed and leaned against the wall after hours of staring into a holocron, trying to delve deeper into the artifact's core for knowledge. His head was pounding, the holocron only yielding more frustration than any information worthy of his time. He rubbed his temples and put the holocron back, heading towards the atrium to see how the apprentices were holding up under Zannah and Bastilla's double team effort to teach. When he arrived, he was greeted by a pile of dead bodies, Zannah standing in front of the assembled group of apprentices behind her and Bastilla to her left, both showing signs of fatigue. He drew both sabers and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Tarisis, his mother, her emerald eyes telling him to stay back. He nodded and slipped behind a pillar, watching the two Zabraki Sith as they both wielded shoto sabers in unison. He suddenly noticed the lack of nearly all of the Masters, turning in time to see Marabell collapse under the fist of the Miraluka. He tossed her to his apprentice who carried her away, Devin immediately springing into action and slashing down on the Sith's head. The Miraluka was split in two cleanly by Devin's blades, his apprentice dropping Marabell and attacking in pure rage. Devin cut him down as Zannah and Bastilla were knocked unconscious by an unknown force, Revan, the Skywalkers, Terra and the Council members falling soon after. He turned and ran towards where his mother and the remaining forces were being cornered, unleashing a blast of lightning at the offending Sith. Most fell instantly, while others endured for a short while before ultimately meeting the same fate. Tarisis was taken down seconds later, crumpling to the ground, unconscious. Devin cursed out loud and threw both sabers in a deadly arc, verging on Oneness as they cut down the two Zabraki. Several acolytes took four of the apprentices down with them, pushing Devin even further until he finally snapped, reaching out with the Force and crushing the Sith within the area of the temple. He stood, breathless, in the center of the clearing, sweat rolling down his cheek under his mask. It was silent minus the sound of a single pair of hands clapping.

"Impressive….you can target and crush them from a distance...I like your style Darkstar." He whipped around to face the cloaked figure, their presence blocked from him completely. They were smaller than the average adult, but still stood with the authority of a titan, their face covered by a black skin-tight mask. The hood covered the remainder of their head, the only visible trait being their single obsidian eye. He shivered, suddenly having a sick feeling that ran down his spine and into his very core.

"Who-"

"Darth Exodus, though you know me as another name and identity." He frowned, slightly confused. "You are confused….I thought by now you would be able to deduce my identity by the way we attacked you. The way we set up the board, the lack of casualties on your side." They had an odd way of speaking, the tone sounding too solemn for a highly ranked Sith to have.

"You are wrong on that account Darth, we've lost four on our side…"

"…I ordered for no casualties on your side…." Was it remorse?

"We have lost four apprentices….you have lost your entire side."

"Was one a blonde girl….almost twelve years old…."

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because if Marabell died….then I would be responsible for it Devin." He stared at the Sith, taken aback by the sudden change in tone, her voice changing drastically.

"Marabell is-"He stopped, the full impact of the Sith's words hitting him. "- alive….."

"So you finally get it….I thought you were more intelligent than that Devin, it usually comes to you naturally when it comes to one's missing identity."

"I didn't want to believe that the love of my life would actually turn on us...Why Xero? What changed?"

"You are not entitled to an answer…."

"Not entitled...fine. Pardon me if I beat the answer out of you...Even if you dont love me...love what we created together...I'll die before I let them wash away the woman you where..."

"You never did understand my reasons….and once again I will tell you, let me explain what is in my head before you make stupid assumptions."

"Fine, I'll listen, but then you must listen to me."

"Very well, I did not choose to go, but the circumstances that the choice was presented…I felt it better if I left and kept you and the entire Order safe. Of course this had lasting ramifications and I was forced to provide information for the entire Dark Council….these past years I have not been able to think, much less sleep without trying to hide the bond we share. There has not been a moment in which I stopped loving you, but there are things that come before you and I, and the protection of everyone else trumped you in the long run." Devin grit his teeth, hating the circumstances, hating himself for letting them happen.

"So, this was to protect us from the council...IDIOT! Don't you think that maybe we have a chance against them? After our run in with that damned doctor I KNEW we could beat the Dark Council. We need more knowledge, and I know where to get it. However, if you think that turning on us, hiding who you truly are is for the best, then excuse me whilst I correct you in that assessment." He ignited both of his sabers, looking at the one she helped create with the Mortis Shard. "Defeat me and I shall leave and never again question, ever search for you, leave you to do what you will. I win, we do things my way. I won't lose you again...NEVER AGAIN!" Xero drew her saber and activated one side, letting her own conscious slip as Orex took control.

"So what now?"

(( just try to win…..don't kill him.)) Orex nodded, rushing forward and leaping up, activating the other side of the saber. She slashed down on Devin's head, using the Force again to push him back several inches before proceeding to attack him. Devin blocked most of her attacks, noticing the change in her fighting style. She pressed on, pushing him back further with each flurry of attacks, increasing her speed with each passing moment. He felt his back hit the wall, Orex coming in under his sabers as he attempted to cut her off, her eyes burning into his skull. She detached the center of her saber, bringing the separate blades towards his throat with deadly precision. He caught her left wrist in his hand, gripping tightly enough to fracture the bones, blocking her saber in her right hand with his own. She growled, trying to pull back from him, her wrist cracking again. He pushed out with the Force, releasing Xero's wrist as she was blown back several yards, the wall behind him caving in. Xero slammed into a thick pillar, the impact driving the air out of her lungs and nearly knocking Orex unconscious. She coughed and stood up, looking at Devin from across the room. His face was hidden from view by his mask, but she could tell he was conflicted, his power verging on Oneness every time she made a movement, almost like it was hurting him to see her in action. She pulled on the Force, amplifying it with her own emotions, rushing towards Devin. He blocked again, stepping back and weaving around her attacks before getting behind her. He began his own series of attacks, his blades spinning in dangerous arcs. Xero danced out of the way, the blades barely missing her form, jabbing out with her right arm when an opening presented itself. Her blade missed Devin's torso by inches, cutting open the Armor Weave just enough to see his flesh underneath, untarnished. He released another wave of attacks that pushed her back slightly, gaining the upper hand for a split second before Xero bit down on her middle and index finger, drawing blood. She twisted out of the way of his blades again, gripping his fore arm long enough to let her blood seep through the first layer of the Armor Weave.

Devin pulled away from her grip seconds later, the entire portion of his arm's protection dissolving and leaving his skin vulnerable. He stared in horror as Xero reached out to grab his shirt, a flare of pain running up through his chest as she made contact with him. He pushed her away with the Force, his skin red and inflamed from where her hand had touched his chest. She rolled and stood again, catching the wave of lightning Devin sent at her in her right palm, dispersing the attack easily. They clashed again, Devin gaining the upper hand for seconds at a time before Xero would destroy part of his Armor Weave, leaving him with burning red welts across portions of his body. She could tell he was wearing down, her own strength being eaten away by the demands of the alchemy she was using, her wrist already painfully swollen under the gauntlet that now doubled as a wrist brace. Devin bore down on her again, attacking more ferociously each time they met, building up to Oneness. He finally gave in and entered Oneness after several more clashes, losing hope that he would truly win. She wasn't wearing down fast enough, her power seeming endless in reserve. Devin rushed forward and let out a final wave of attacks, landing superficial blows on her thighs and arms where her defense failed her. He pushed her back further, reducing her to defending against his onslaught of blows. Devin felt himself taking damage from the alchemy Xero had used earlier, his skin slowly eating itself as he pressed on. He pulled on the remainder of his strength, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close before creating a storm of lightning that stuck both of them. He felt a flash of intense pain before he collapsed on his knees, his skin almost on fire. His mask was destroyed on the left side, the metal scorching hot as he pulled it away from his face. Xero had leapt away at the last second, now laying on her side and breathing heavily. He stood shakily and walked over to her, kneeling to check if she was alright. She was half conscious, a tiny trickle of blood running down from her temple. He sighed in relief and clipped her sabers to his belt to ensure he wasn't walking into a trap before pulling her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Damn it Xero….what am I doing wrong?" He received no answer, her breath on the side of his neck in desperate gasps. Devin felt his chest suddenly fill with a heavy weight, like his lungs were filled with lead, before he blacked out.

"Nothing….you won."


End file.
